A Twist In Our Story
by alecsalecs
Summary: Bella Swan is a girl with dreams. What happens next if her dreams are about to come true? ALL HUMANS. :D
1. Bestfriend

**Hey guys. This is my first story and I hope you like it. :D**

**Thanks to Panic! At the Disco for Bella's cell phone ringtone! **

**VIEW && REVIEW. Thanks!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night and I was waiting for my best friend to show up. It wasn't just another Friday night, but it was our 'movie marathon Friday night'. I'm in the kitchen, watching the popcorn pop, when my apartment doorbell rang.

"I'm coming," I yelled from the kitchen. I quickly turned off the microwave and ran for the door. When I opened it, bam, there goes my BFF.

Her name is Alice Cullen and she is just like me, a semi-runaway kid. We both didn't like living in our parent's 'mansion' – I guess you could call it that – so we moved out and got our own apartments. Well, of course, we still visit _them _every Sunday.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" she asked while casually hopping up the couch. I really didn't care since she's like a sister to me. I mean, she could live here if she wants. She only needs to pack her bags.

"Oh, you know, pretty much same as always," I replied and sat next to her.

She stared at me for a long moment and I stared back with a look that says 'what?' Her eyes were making me a bit self-conscious.

She shook her head and grabbed the remote. I already placed the 90210 DVD series inside so she only needs to press play. "You really should start dating, you know," she said.

"Ugh. Now, that is a seriously touchy subject, Alice. Besides, nobody has ever caught my eye yet and you know it," I moaned. It's true, though. I didn't like talking about this subject.

"Nobody has caught your eye yet, or are you just scared that someone might?" she pressed.

I ignored her statement and said, "Come on, Alice. I mean, you know my parents would choose a guy for me anyway, so why bother?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what do you know? Maybe 'the guy' is nice and sweet and totally caring. You might live happily ever after," she said. Sometimes I wonder if she lives in Fantasy World.

"Rich guys are all the same, Alice," I started. "They're obnoxious, self-centered jerks that don't care about anyone but themselves. Where is the _happily ever after _in that equation?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "I can't argue with that, sis. But your mom always chooses the hottest guy in town, right?" she laughed.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_

_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_

_Good, good now we're making some progress_

_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

My phone was ringing and the screen said "Mom calling . . ."

"Drat. Speaking of the she-devil. I gotta take this. Go start without me. This'll just be a minute," I told Alice.

"Okay," she said and her attention quickly drifted to the TV.

I went to the kitchen and flipped the phone open. "What, mom?" I said.

"Oh, Bella dear, would you be a darling and visit tomorrow? There's going to be a visitor that wants to meet you," my mom told me.

"Oh, come on, mom. Do I have to cancel my plans for tomorrow?" I whined.

"Now, Bella. You have priorities at home and I don't want you to run away from it. You have to come," she said.

"Well, I'm visiting on Sunday. Can we just move it?" I asked. Hopeful, I must say.

"The guy is busy on Sunday and he just got back from somewhere," my mom said. Darn it.

I groaned. "Whatever, mom. Bye," I said and closed the phone. Then I heard Alice talking from the living room.

"You know, I kind of don't like your mom that way. She's always forcing you to do something you don't like. No offense," she said. I had to laugh because heaven knows how true it was.

"I won't take it," I replied.

"Hey, uh, my cousin is coming home from London tomorrow," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd love to meet whoever you cousin is," I said.

"He's coming home in the morning, I think. And I think he would love to meet you, too," she told me. She was so sure of this, too.

"He? Oh great," I muttered. Alice didn't react so she didn't hear me.

"You know, he's a lot like Ty in 90210," she told me.

"How so? Does he have a private airport where he keeps his private jet in?" I guessed. I let out a giggle considering that possibility.

"No silly," Alice disagreed but giggled, too. "He's a rich guy but he is totally nice. I mean, I'm not saying that because he's my cousin. I'm saying that because it's true. Plus, he's hot," Alice said. Oh my gosh, did she just call her cousin hot?

"Oh. That's . . . good, I guess," I mumbled.

"It is!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands while bouncing up and down the couch. I was still standing at the kitchen doorway so I went to sit by her. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Now, stop bouncing before you break my couch," I stated and laughed. She did what I asked, though. "But I don't think I can meet him tomorrow. I have plans for Mr. Shoot Me Now," I added sarcastically.

"That's okay. He has plans, too, I think," she said.

And that was it. That was the end of the 'boy talk'. We continued to watch 90210 silently while eating the microwave popcorn. We finished the whole DVD in about three hours since it only has ten or eleven episodes.

Alice put the popcorn bowl away and got back in the living room with droopy eyes. I looked at the clock on my phone and it was already ten thirty in the evening.

"Alice, do you want to sleep over tonight? Because I seriously think you can't take yourself back to your apartment," I offered.

"Yes, please. And thanks," Alice said and then yawned. Wow, we're really done for the night.

"No problem, sis. You know you're always welcome here," I said.

We freshened up a little bit before going to bed. Brushed our teeth and all. Then we went straight to my room and settled there. This is going to be a long night.

"Goodnight, Alice," I said.

"Goodnight, Bella," she replied. And we both drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. God of Evil

**Okay. Edward will make his appearance here and please REVIEW.**

**Thanks again to P!ATD. You guys are awesome. :D**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A stupid sound woke me up. Of course, I ignored it and went back to sleep. I wasn't done yet. But as I was getting back to sleep, the stupid sound grew more and more annoying.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Darn that alarm clock. Whoever invented it was seriously bored with his life.

I opened my eyes a bit and took a good look at the clock. It was eight already. Where did the time go? I hit the snooze button and groaned a little loud. Then, something moved beside me. I panicked at first but then I saw a dark and spiky0haired pixie and realized that I had company.

"Sorry, Alice," I whispered and got up silently. When I was finally up-right, I didn't know what to do next. So, I just went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face a little bit then headed for the kitchen. I took three eggs out of the fridge and cooked them. After eating my share, I went back to my bedroom to get my phone when I noticed Alice sitting up.

"Morning, Alice. Had a good sleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied and then yawned.

"Oh, well, there's egg in the kitchen if you want," I said.

"Okay, thanks," she said a little enthusiastically.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_

_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_

_Good, good now we're making some progress_

_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

Urgh. I kind of forgot about my 'priorities'. Now my mom is nagging me.

"Er, I'm going to take this, Alice. I'll give you a little privacy," I told her.

I flipped the phone and said, "Hey, mom. Still want me to come?"

"Of course, my dear. Your visitor is actually here right now. We're here waiting for you to come," she told me.

"What? Oh, sorry, mom. I'll be there in a few," I said before hanging up.

I ran to my room in seconds and changed my clothes. I know I'm not actually going to wear things like this in public but I figured it's one way to impress my parents. I took the silver dress out of the closet and put it on. **[Picture in my profile] **I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. Then I went to the kitchen to say bye to Alice.

She was sitting in the kitchen when I appeared in the doorway. Her gaze shifted to me and her mouth actually popped open. I giggled a little before she could speak.

"Wow" was all she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Alice," I said, laughing.

"What a lucky guy, Bella," she muttered. "I really taught you well, didn't I?" she added.

"You sure did, sis," I answered back. "Anyway, I'm going now. You know where everything is, right?"

"Yep. Now, go and make me proud, sister!" she squealed.

I got down from the apartment building and went to my car. **[Picture in my profile] **My parent's house was only a few minutes away so I started diving. I got there in about ten minutes and parked my car in the driveway. I waited there for a moment and then changed my slippers to silver stilettos that I stashed and got out of the car.

Whoever this guy was, whether he was handsome or hot, I wouldn't like him no matter what. Even if he's Brad Pitt, I don't care. Because he is going to be as obnoxious as any rich guy my parents would set me up with. Ugh. I hate rich guys!

I rang the doorbell and Jared, our butler, opened the door. He bowed a little and said, "Good morning, Miss Bella."

"Morning, Jared. Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She is in the living room, ma'am," he replied.

"Okay, just call me Bella, alright?" I suggested and he nodded.

I went to the living room and saw my mom. I bet she saw me too because her eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Oh, Bella! You look amazing, darling," she said.

"Hey, mom," I replied and gave her a kiss with my cheeks as a greeting.

"Okay. I'll leave you two now," she said. I was a little confused because no one was in the room except for my mom and I.

I watched her walk away and I stood there feeling totally awkward. I was about to follow her out when someone stood up from the chair that was facing away from me. I was a bit startled about the guy's appearance. But then again, he was rich and obnoxious.

He looked at me with his hypnotic, green eyes and walked towards me. And then he said, "Hello. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

**Okay. Tell me if I should continue. :D REVIEW GUYS! Thanks.**


	3. Awkward Moment

**Review, alright? It's not good at first but tell me if you think I should continue.**

**Thanks, thanks, thanks.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cullen? You mean like, C-U-L-L-E-N, right?" I asked him. Oh no. This cannot be good.

"Yes, that's right," he said. He was wearing the same shocked expression as I am and he was walking towards me. What startled me the most was the fact that I saw his hand reaching for mine.

I took it with my hands as a sign of my manners. He lowered his head and lifted our hands a little to kiss it. I blushed, of course, and quickly took back my hands before I do something really, really stupid.

"So, um, Cullen, right?" I asked again and he nodded. I continued, of course, "So, do you know Alice Cullen?"

He understood me now. "Oh, you mean Alice? Yeah, she's my cousin," he said with a smile on his face. Oh men, Alice is right. He was _hot_. Wait. What?! No! He's obnoxious.

"Really? Huh. She's, well, she's kind of my best friend," I told him.

"Oh, so you're Bella? She actually hasn't shut up about you ever since she heard the news that I was coming back," he stated.

"Really? Oh, um, that's . . . great, I think. Anyway, you don't mind me leaving you, right?" I asked. I really should get away from here right now. Alice has a lot of explaining to do.

"Leave? But we just met," he objected. Then he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah. Okay, this is going to sound harsh, but I don't waste my time with self-centered jerks," I hissed at him and took my arm back.

He froze for good five seconds and I left him like that. I went to my car and put my phone out. I texted Alice:

_Alice, meet me in Starbucks. Now. Love, B._

I was about to drive away when a figure blocked my path. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I walked towards Edward.

"What is your problem? Are you trying to kill yourself? Because if you are, I happen to know a few tricks. I can even do it my—" I stopped yelling only because I saw him pull out a pocket knife and placed it across his wrist. He looked at me for a second and then tightened his grip on the knife.

"Holy cow!" I screamed. "I was just kidding. Geez, get a grip, man," I said while taking his hand away from the knife.

He looked at me for a second more and then sighed. He put the pocket knife away and so I returned his hand back.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" I asked more serious now.

"Nothing, actually," he replied and then smiled a crooked grin at me. Boy, he really knows how to take a girl's breath away.

I had to look away, of course. _Distractions!_ I screamed in my head. _ I need distractions! _ And then my phone vibrated as if to back me up. Thanks goodness. It was a text message from Alice saying:

'_Kay. Be there in ten minutes. Love lots, Al._

I turned around to face him again only to find his face inches away from mine. Our bodies were pinned together in front of my car. I blinked a lot of time before he spoke again.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a more coherent answer, "I'm going to meet your cousin, actually, so I better get going."

"Hmm, maybe I should come with you. I want to surprise her, anyway," he offered.

I sighed and said,"Fine. But we'll take my car."

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I agreed to that, now would I?" he asked. Oh geez please let this nightmare end already.

"Fine," I said stubbornly.

"Then let's go," he said. He put a hand on my waist and walked me towards the silver Volvo I believe his car was. Then he opened the passenger door and pushed me in.

He drove like a maniac! We were going for 120kph and he's still acting normal. Not that I cared if he's driving too fast, what I cared about was that he was looking at me and not the road.

"What are you doing? Look ahead, not at me," I screamed at him.

He only laughed and slowed down a little. Then he said, "Wow, Alice knows how to pick a girlfriend very well. You're very pretty."

"Stop complimenting because I won't take it from someone like you," I said.

"Wow, that's kind of harsh, don't you think?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't think it is. Because I believe that was my compliment to you," I spit the words at him. Okay, I know I'm going overboard with this but I don't like rich guys.

"Okay, then. Thanks," he said. What? Is he crazy? I was joking when I said that was a compliment to him. He is definitely one crazy guy.

But before I could object, he spoke, "We're here. Come on."

I opened the door and I saw him reaching his hands on mine. Whoa. He is one fast guy, too. I didn't see him standing there. Anyway, I took his hand and got out of the car. Just then, I heard a sound of a familiar girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys dating already?" Alice asked.

We both turned our heads in her direction and all I could think was: _Shoot me, now!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell me what you think, 'kay? THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Dating? Not

**Okay, this is my favorite chapter…so far.**

**REVIEW! Thanks to those who read my story and reviews. ILY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What? No, uh, I mean, we're not . . .," I objected. Shoot. Tell me again why this is happening to me? Also, I trailed off because the 'Cullens' are having their 'Cullen' moment and it appears that none of them is actually paying any attention to me.

"Edward!" Alice squealed. I can see that she is excited about Edward's 'coming home from London' scheme. For all I know, it was just a plan to date or go out with more girls so he can brag about them to his friends back in London.

"Hey, cousin," Edward said with a huge smile on his face. Then he hugged Alice who was about to do the same thing.

"How are you?" Alice practically shouted the question at him. I can also see that this is going to be a long conversation. So I took a seat at the nearest chair to them and tried to tune them out.

I took advantage of the silence to think to myself.

Edward, from my perspective, is an obnoxious, rich and self-centered jerk. But, so far, none of these characteristics seemed to match his. Right now, all I can see is that he was a sweet guy who cares about his family – I mean Alice; which is practically his family. Well, maybe not only his family, but, others, too. Plus, he is hot. Okay, I'll give you that, he is. Especially his green, hypnotic eyes and his tousled bronze hair. Also, his muscular chest – that I can't take my eyes off – and, of course, his incredible height.

". . . I blocked her path and she honked at me real loud that she got out of the car and started yelling at me," Edward was explaining to Alice – who is laughing so hard – what had happened in my day that consisted him. Perfect. Now, I'm going to finish it.

"That's right," I started. "Then he got this pocket knife, and, I'm telling you, it scared me to death." Hah! Take that, rich and hot boy.

Before I was even finished, Edward was laughing softly – yes, and it took my breath away, yet again – and Alice was glaring at him a bit. Then she smacked his chest playfully and people were starting to look at us now. Some girls were literally drooling over Edward, too.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" Alice hissed the question at him.

I cut in before Edward could answer. "I would have said the same earlier," I told Alice.

"Oh, please, like I would do it. I was just kidding," Edward defended himself.

"Edward, don't you dare doing that again. Or I'll call Carlisle or Esme for that matter. Do you understand?" Alice threatened.

Apparently, Alice's threat was just a joke to Edward. He said, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, Alice," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, cut it, guys. Do you want to go now?" I asked them.

"Go where?" they both said.

"I don't know. Home, maybe?" I said.

"No," Alice said. I looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Then she continued and said, "I think we should stay and hang out here a little while more. I mean, this is a good opportunity for you guys to get to know each other well. Right?"

"Right," Edward said at the same time I said, "What?"

"What I mean is that you two should hang out here because Jasper called and he is kind of looking for me so I have to go," she explained in a rush.

She walked away after saying goodbye to both of us. I moaned "Alice" after her and she just mouthed "sorry" to me. I don't know why, but after she left, I immediately felt nervous. Maybe because there is a god behind me and he's waiting for me to turn around and face him.

All of a sudden, there was a hand on my shoulder and, as I said, the 'god' turned me around and made me face him. Wow, this is one impatient god.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," he said when I was already facing him. Geez, can this boy be any more obvious?

"Yup" was all I can think of.

"You want some coffee?" he asked.

And then I couldn't refuse. I told Alice to meet me here and explain because I wanted some coffee. And now that he's offering, I have to say yes. So I did. "Sure," I answered.

"Okay, um, what would you want?" he said.

"I'll just have caramel macchiato. Thanks," I told him.

"All right. I'll be right back."

I was sitting in the counter for what feels like five minutes before Edward came back. He gave me the coffee and I started to bring out my wallet. He saw me.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing?" he asked me.

What is this boy doing? Of course, I was going to pay him. Like, duh.

"I'm going to pay you," I simply answered.

"I told you. I'm a gentleman. Well, now that I know you already, that is."

"Oh. Is that the game you're playing?" I joked.

"Well, no. It is true, really. I can even prove it."

"Oh yeah. Well, do it, then," I challenged.

Then his face got really close to mine and my head was swirling when he did that. I thought about what he was doing and gasped quietly when I figured it out. He was going to kiss me! He's going to prove to me that he is a gentleman by kissing me. What is he thinking?

The door of the store opened, all of a sudden. I didn't even see who it was. But then the guy – I think – spoke and it addressed Edward.

"Well, Edward," the guy said. "Is this your new girlfriend?" he continued.

Edward chuckled a bit and moved away from me a little. Then he answered the guy.

"As a matter of fact, she is, Emmett," Edward said.

I looked at him – my eyes were probably bulging out of their sockets when I did that – and asked Edward in a shocked tone.

"What?" I said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEWS! Thanks.**


	5. You're Mine

**Thanks to those who review! I so love you all.**

**Apparently, none of the characters are mine. So, enjoy.**

**REVEW AGAIN! I love reading at your comments. :P**

**[All Time Low for Edward's ring tone! ]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was looking at Edward who was grinning at the guy named Emmett. He was huge! He has dark brown hair which is curly and really muscular. The type you see in magazines, but not quite. He was a lot more muscular than what I see in magazines.

Edward took my hands and walked with me towards Emmett. Wow, he's good-looking, too. Something in him seemed a little familiar, though. Like I've seen that before but I can't put my hand in it. I don't know what it was.

"Seriously, bro? You have a girlfriend now?" Emmett asked with a huge smile on his face. Oh! That was it. He has the same eye color as Edward's and he was pretty tall, too.

"Yes. Emmett, this is Bella," Edward started. Then he looked at me and said, "Love, this is Emmett."

My brows furrowed. What did he just call me? Love? Where did that come from?

I was so blocked that I had nothing more to say. "Nice to meet you," I just whispered.

"Wow! My little brother is finally growing up," Emmett said. "It seems that we should stay here for a while and chat. I have a lot to ask you guys."

"Actually, we're just going to take off," Edward said. I looked at him, a million questions in my eyes but he just shook his head.

"What? You're gonna leave me alone here? Oh well. I'll just call Rosalie, then," Emmett said.

"Come on, Bella," Edward whispered to me.

We went outside to his car – the girl's eyes never leaving his body – and released my hand before opening the door. Oh, he better be ready for the tantrums I'm going to throw. He is going to regret it. Whatever he's planning with me, it's not going to work.

He got to his side of the car and slammed the door shut. Then he drove away. _This is it, boy. Get ready. _I thought to myself.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"I'm driving," he said with a tone that was telling me that what he was doing was so obvious.

"No, I mean back there. What were you thinking?" I asked in a level tone.

"I am so sorry, Bella. He's always nagging me to grow up and date a girl so I can have a girlfriend even just for once. He's always telling me that I do date girls but none of them last a day with me. I'm just so sick of it," he apologized earnestly.

"Well . . . I mean . . . the least I can do is . . . fake it . . . so . . .," I stuttered.

"Thank you so much, Bella," he thanked me and then he sighed.

The next few minutes were so silent that I almost forgot that we were in a car. I was looking outside and the images were blurring past us. Then a realization hit me.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out for lunch. Look, it's already quarter to one," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Then I saw this restaurant that I heard was the fanciest in town. He parked the car in the parking lot and got out. He was out my side of the car, ready to open it, in seconds. I got out and he wrapped one of his hands around my waist again. His touch made me wince a little but I ignored it.

We made our way inside the restaurant and the moment we were inside, all – and I mean _all – _the girls were looking at him. I admit it; I can't take a day if guys were doing this to me.

He talked to the woman standing on the podium for a little. I think they were having some kind of small argument. I tried to listen.

"I'm sorry. But you can't go in if you don't have any reservations," the girl said. She was looking at Edward, too, of course. Her look was saying the exact opposite of what her mouth was saying. Her look says, 'Of course you can eat in here. A hot guy like you should never be rejected.' Wow, awkward much?

"Will you please make an exemption this one time? We really are hungry," he said. When Edward said 'we', the girl automatically looked at me with a look that says, 'Okay. You can go in but this girl won't.'

"Um, I'll see what I can do," the girl said instead. Then she went inside the kitchen, I think, and had another argument with the people inside. I can see her from the small window that was outside. She got out again and she had a huge smile on her face.

"The manager said yes. Come on. I'll lead you to a table," she said. Then Edward let out a small cough and the girl corrected herself with an irritated tone, "I mean the both of you."

She led us to a small table for two and Edward handed her money she gladly accepted.

When we were seated already, Edward was looking at me. I mean, he's a hot guy but his gaze is making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked when he was still looking at me.

"I mean it, you are very pretty," he said with a small smile.

"Well, thank you, boyfriend," I said with a fake smile. My tone is obviously not that earnest. But the moment I said 'boyfriend', all the girls were looking at me now. Wow, this boy can manipulate a lot of girls.

"You're welcome, love," he replied. There he goes again with that stupid pet name.

"Why are you calling me love? I don't like it," I told him quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What would you like?" he asked with plain curiosity. He _must_ want a pet name for me.

"Nothing. I don't want any pet name," I said.

He laughed a little and said, "Okay. Whatever you like."

_I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

"Oh, that's mine," he said.

"Go get it. I don't mind."

"Okay."

He got his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said to the person on the other line. "Who's this?"

He waited for a moment and then his eyes popped out. Then he said in a shocked tone, "Tanya?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Damn that Tanya! What does that girl want now?**

**Review so I'll continue.**

**Your comments keep me motivated. :D**


	6. First Move

**So far, only a few people are reviewing. Please REVIEW.**

**I'll beg if I have to! Thanks.**

**Okay, Bella is really funny here. REVIEW. [Yet again.]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

Tanya Denali. The girl I've been trying very hard to ignore since last year. What does this girl want now? Ugh. I shouldn't have answered the phone. I should have looked at the caller ID first.

"Hey, Edward. Miss me?" Tanya said from the other line.

"Not really," I whispered in an irritated voice. I was looking at Bella to know if she was listening. Fortunately, she wasn't. I admit that I am used to girls chasing me around but not the stalker ones.

"Oh, you'll admit it someday. They always do," she finally said.

"Just get to the point, Tanya. What do you want?" I asked her, still irritated.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming to visit you tomorrow. Sounds good, sweet pie?"

"No, and don't come anywhere near ten mile radius within me, or I swear, you won't be able to go back to Alaska with two hands."

"Oooo, I'm scared, Eddie."

"Don't you Eddie me, Tanya. And I mean it. Don't come and visit me here."

"Fine," she said in an angry voice. I never experienced her using that tone on me, but she _was_ kind of impatient. "But no matter how hard you try to hide, I will find you."

"Fine, then," I said in a final tone. When she finds me, she will never be within ten miles radius of me, ever again. I hung up the phone and put it away before I turned to face the beautiful Bella again.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "Were you arguing with someone?" Wait. She was watching me? I thought she was looking away.

I tried to lie but I couldn't. Especially when she was the one I was going to lie to. "Yeah, it was, uh, somebody," I admitted.

"Yes, I know it was a _somebody_," she said. Then before I knew it, she was at my side tapping my jean pockets. She had the sexiest smile I could ever remember and then suddenly, I wanted to touch my lips to hers. No, wait a minute, it wasn't like that. We were just pretending for Emmett's sake. All of it is not true.

"What are you doing?" I asked her nervously.

She pulled her eyebrows up and down and it reminded me of a villain who is one step away from his escape. Then she explained, "Well, you put your phone right away. So, I thought maybe the very recent caller is still listed in the History and I'll try to call whoever it is."

"What?! No!" I shouted at her a little bit too loud.

Apparently, it didn't work for her and she got my phone. I tried to snatch it but, boy, this is one quick girl. She flipped it open and started dialing random stuff. I thought she didn't know what to do and I sighed in relief. But soon enough, she started giggling – which made me drool a little; but not obvious drooling – and put the phone in her ear. Now, I was really starting to worry.

**BPOV**

The phone on the other line was ringing and Edward was sweating a bit. A little nail biting from him would really make me jump off the edge and laugh real loud. Then the person on the other end started yelling and I had to put the phone inches away from my ear to prevent hurting it.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME NEAR YOU. AND NOW, YOU'RE THE ONE CALL – " she abruptly stopped. Then after a few more seconds, she said in a normal tone, "Edward, are you there?"

"Actually, he's not," I said, smirking at Edward. He was going to snatch the phone away again but I slapped his hand as soon as it was near me.

"Who is this?" the girl asked.

"No, may I ask who _this_ is?" I challenged. I was laughing a little now and I was so surprised to see Edward doing the same. Maybe this girl is just another insignificant girl who he had a date with once and never wants to do it again.

"This is Tanya Denali. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan. I'm Edward's new girlfriend." When I said 'girlfriend', Edward stopped laughing and stared at me seriously. I was gonna ask him what's wrong when Tanya spoke.

"Oh really? Last time I checked, Edward never goes out with a girl more than once."

I had to laugh at that. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't find it funny at all? Then I said, "Well, I think his dating issues have changed now. He's mine and I'm his." I did this to mess with the Tanya girl. I really haven't done this in a while but doing it again makes me laugh.

Edward was really freaking me out by now. He was still staring at me with a strange and serious look. But I'm not going to mind him first. I still had a girl to mess with.

"Okay, first of all, this man's dating issues have been like that ever since I first met him. He never dates a girl twice. And second, he doesn't own anyone," this Tanya girl was getting real mad now. Hah! Okay, one last and I'm through with you, girl.

"Wait a minute. He does own someone and that's me. Sorry to break your little heart, girl, but let me tell you one thing: DON'T CALL EDWARD A MAN 'CAUSE HE IS _MY_ MAN. Copy?" I hung the phone up and as soon as it was, I was laughing so hard. I gave Edward his phone and he spoke again.

"What was that about?" he asked.

I had to stop laughing to be able to explain this to him. And I did. I explained to him slowly, "I'm just trying to keep it real. As long as this pretending goes, I'm on the bus with it."

He smiled a little and I had to tell him the truth, too. "You see? It's nice to have the sweet Edward I know back."

"You think I'm sweet to you?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course you are my loving boyfriend," I said and I crossed the table and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Thanks. You don't know how good that feels."

I smiled at him. He wasn't so bad after all.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**A/N: Hey guys. ******** I'm not going to be able to update in the next few days.**

**I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart.**

**My family and I are going out of town and I can't use the Internet.**

**I'm so, so, so sorry.**

**But, I swear, when I come back [since its Christmas vacation already] I will give very good chapters. : P All right? Thanks!**


	7. Plans

**Hey, hey, hey. Sorry I kinda took so long. It was exam week so, you know. Anyway, thanks for the AWESOMEST reviews. Thanks to those guys who read it, chapter by chapter, and give me really nice reviews. I can't thank you enough. Sorry. Anyway, starting this chapter, I'm going to start putting RECAPS. So I won't need to read my story over and over. Hah! Just think you should know.**

***Unknown characters are made by me. Twilight ones are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**RECAP:**

"_You think I'm sweet to you?" he asked incredulously.  
"Of course you are my loving boyfriend," I said and I crossed the table and kissed him on the cheek lightly.  
"Thanks. You don't know how good that feels."  
I smiled at him. He wasn't so bad after all._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

We were eating at this restaurant for about an hour. The saying 'time flies by when you're having fun' ran through my mind and I let out a small giggle. Of course, Edward noticed.

"What's that?" he asked. As if I said something.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just noticed that's it's been almost an hour that we're here," I lied casually. I didn't want to tell him that I'm having fun. He could get the wrong idea.

"Okay. So, you want to go now?"

"Where to?"

"The park, I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

"The park. Sure." And then I walked out of the restaurant since he said he'll pay then we'll leave already.

Okay, I think I'm beginning to like him now. But not like, like. Just like. He was sweet, even to me. As much as it surprised me, I think that was why I'm beginning to like him. I feel elated being with him – even though this is the first real time that I've spent with him. And we're just pretending to be together. Si it shouldn't matter to him.

I stood beside his car – practically leaning against it – waiting for him to come back. Maybe after five minutes, he came into my sight. He had that crooked smile on his face that I almost – and I'm talking almost – passed out. He was walking towards me now and my heart was fluttering. Ugh. I wish it would coordinate with me sometime.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He opened the passenger's door for me and went to his side of the car. He started the engine and drove away. We rounded up the corner and drove straight for a few minutes before we reached the park.

As many people would know, the park is a place for little children. But this park actually doesn't welcome children. If you think there is no such thing as an adult park – or close to that – you thought wrong.

He got out and opened my door – again. Okay, his gentleman charade is starting to freak me out. But, still, I got out and walked by his side. As much as I want to close the distance between us, I can't. He might think I'm a total slut. So I just walked beside him in a good manner.

We were sitting on a bench for a while, enjoying a comfortable silence. But he got bored, I think, and he started 20 questions on me.

"So, how long have you known Alice?" he asked. Oh boy, here goes nothing.

"I don't know. Probably ever since high school. She was my first best friend when I moved here."

"Where are you from, anyway?"

"I was from Arizona, then, when I was thirteen, my mom, Phil and I moved here in Forks."

"Wait, who's Phil?"

"He is my mom's new husband."

"Where's your dad?"

"Seattle, Washington. They got divorced when I was twelve and my mom remarried a year after. But he still wants to keep in contact with me."

"Hmm, interesting."

"What's so interesting about it? My life is so plain, just like me."

He murmured something that sounded like 'No, you're not.' But I didn't trust myself so I pretend I didn't hear that. He didn't, too, it seems.

He started questioning me again. "How old are you again?"

"I am currently nineteen years old. And my birthday is next week. I just thought you should know."

"Next week? Well, I have to prepare, then. My girlfriend's birthday is next week." He laughed.

"Oh, I think you should. I want it to be special since I'm spending it with someone as special as you." Oh men, did I just say that out loud? Kill me, now.

"You're spending you're birthday with me?" he asked with a little enthusiasm.

"Not . . . if you . . . don't . . . want to. I mean, it's okay if you don't." Come on. Recover fast!

"Of course I do. I would be honored to make it as special as you like." He smiled a serene smile.

"Oh, great," I whispered. This is really embarrassing. Not only did I blow my cover, I would also disappoint Alice and her 'big plans' for that day. Oh well, at least I'm spending it with the guy I just found out I like.

**EPOV**

Whoa. Yes! Bella's birthday is next week and she wants to spend it with me. I want to ask her what she likes so I would know some tips of how to make her birthday the best ever.

"So, um, what kind of date do you usually like?" I asked. I'm a bit nervous about asking her things like this, but I have to know.

"I never actually go on dates," she admitted and her cheeks got a little pink. Wow, she looked even prettier when she blushes.

"Well, _if_ you had one, what kind of things would you like to see?" I hedged. I have got to know this.

"Um, I want it to be special, for one. Romantic, too, of course. Oh, and it should be just the two of us so we can really remember it. It should be somewhere private so that no one can interrupt. Hmm, that's it, I believe."

Yes! I got all of it. I know the right place for this. It would be the first and the very best date she'll ever have. Plus, I had to tell her how I really feel about her now. She should know the truth that I'm starting to like her. But not like, like. Just like. She was sweet and funny and beautiful. I think she was the only girl that I know that has the prettiest smile I have ever seen.

I stood up from the bench and faced her. Then I said, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

We walked around the park for a few minutes when she started questioning me.

"Um, you were back from London, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What were you doing there? Wait, I didn't to pry or anything . . ."

"I was on a business trip with my dad. He owns the company I work in and he's handing it over to me. So he wanted me to know more about it."

"Wow, your family must be really rich. I mean, getting to know a company and you decided to go to London?" She laughed. Oh, how her laugh makes me want to kiss her. Damn it. Stop that, Edward.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get when your dad owns a bank," I muttered.

She was shocked a little and asked, "You dad owns a bank?"

"Uh, yeah. It's not such a big deal, though."

She laughed again, a little louder this time. Then she smacked my chest playfully and said, "It is, though. I didn't know I was having a date with one of Washington's bachelor or something."

"It's not like that. I date a lot because my dad wants the perfect girl for me. Someone special to carry out the Cullen name."

"Oh" was all she said. Then her phone rang and she jumped a bit. She looked at the caller and said, "Ethan?"

**BPOV**

Ethan, my friend, – more like a brother – who lives in the apartment I live in. He was a year younger than me and always calls me 'big sister'.

"Hey, big sis," he said. And even his voice sounds like he was grinning.

"Can you wait for me? This'll just take a minute," I told Edward. He nodded so I moved a few feet away from him, not wanting him out of my site.

"Ethan! How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing much. Same as every day. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Why did you call again?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's Wednesday and Tyler is here. He wanted to have another movie night tonight. Are you game?"

"Um, sure. But, I actually have company so I don't know . . ."

"That's okay. You can bring him or her along. It's fine. But the pizza's on you."

I laughed. Typical Ethan. Always telling me that I should pay for their food. But I'm not complaining. It's easy to be around then, anyway.

"Sounds good. I'll see you there. What time again?"

"Be here at six. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. I mean, _we'll _be there." I said and hung up. Then, I walked back to Edward.

"Hey, Edward, I was just wondering if you're doing anything tonight?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "Actually, I do. But I'd be happy to cancel if you're planning anything with me." Wow, that's new.

"Yeah, you see, my little brother asked me to have a movie night at their apartment. And I said I have company. He wouldn't take no for an answer so he insisted on inviting you, too."

"You have a brother?" he asked, confused.

I started giggling. "No. We're not related but he is like a brother to me," I answered.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'd be happy to."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. So, I wrote this chapter hours before we go out of town. And this is the longest, I believe. REVIEW.**


	8. Finally, A Moment

**HEY EVERYONE! I just got back from our vacation. MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you have a good day. This is my Christmas gift to all of you who reads my story. I am so sorry for the super late update.**

**I'm listening to Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low. Alex Gaskarth is HOT.**

**RECAP:**

"_Hey, Edward, I was just wondering if you're doing anything tonight?" I asked him.  
He smiled and said, "Actually, I do. But I'd be happy to cancel if you're planning anything with me." Wow, that's new.  
"Yeah, you see, my little brother asked me to have a movie night at their apartment. And I said I have company. He wouldn't take no for an answer so he insisted on inviting you, too."  
"You have a brother?" he asked, confused.  
I started giggling. "No. We're not related but he is like a brother to me," I answered.  
"Oh. Well, in that case, I'd be happy to."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

We walked for a couple of minutes more and then he insisted on going back because we will be ordering pizza for future purposes. I just told him that I can just call them and they will deliver.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ethan and Tyler won't have any problem with that."

"Okay. Well, then, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Let's go, then." He took my hand without seeming to think about it and it shocked me. Not many boys would act like this around me. Why this guy?

I didn't complain as he held my hand back to his car. It actually felt good. Then he drove back to Starbucks. I asked him why and he said he had a feeling that Alice will be back. As if he can read minds. So we went there and sat for ten minutes. Then Alice came busting through the doors of the shop with a blond guy behind her, quietly walking.

"Hey, guys!" Alice squealed. She was bouncing up and down in front of us and the blond guy was still standing behind her, and he's smiling a little.

"Alice, we're right in front of you," Edward said. I looked at him and smiled. Thank goodness, someone noticed. But, she's always like that.

"Edward, it's like you're not her cousin. She's like that all the time," I told him.

"Whatever, guys. Make fun of me, I don't care," Alice said. "Anyway, Bella, this is Jasper." She motioned for the guy to stand beside her. He did and he wrapped his arms around Alice's little waist. I looked away, of course. I wasn't so used to public display of affections. That is, until I met Edward. Wait. What? Okay. I didn't mean that.

"Bella," Alice called me impatiently. I was still looking away, I suppose. I looked at her, then, she pulled me up my seat and stood me in front of the Jasper guy. He was tall and incredibly handsome. But, of course, Edward was even more handsome. He has blond hair and a bit muscular.

He held out his hand. "Hello, Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you," he said. I glared at Alice who beamed at me. Then Jasper said "Edward" as if encouraging him. That's when I found out that Edward was standing behind me.

"Hello, Jasper," Edward responded. Jasper nodded.

"So, Bella, have any plans for tonight? I was planning on going to the mall, but Jasper said he never goes there," Alice said. Sigh. Typical Alice.

Oh no. What will I tell her? That I have plans with Edward whom I just knew earlier in the morning? Oh no. Alice will flip out.

"Actually, we do," Edward said. I looked at him with my mouth hanging slightly open and Alice did the same but without the mouth thing.

"Really? That's great!" Alice squealed. After months of convincing me that I should date, she finally won. "Where are you guys going? Restaurant? Movie? Or somewhere else?"

"No," I said and looked at Edward. He wasn't looking at me so maybe he was playing innocent. "We are actually going to Ethan's apartment. He said Tyler was in town and wants us to join them watch a movie."

"Oh, well, I guess I see you guys tomorrow, then." They left without another word besides goodbye. Dang. I have to face life with Edward again. I don't know how long I will survive on looking at him without doing anything stupid. Life is so unfair.

"Um, let's go?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

We got to his car for the third time today and we were silent for the rest of the ride. I told him where to find my apartment building since Ethan and I live in one. And he just nodded. He fists were tight on the steering wheel and his face is not like his beautiful face I saw today. What was his problem?

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

His hands relaxed. He turned his face to me and smiled genuinely. I smiled a sheepish smile back. "Yes, everything's fine."

"Well, my apartment is that building over there. If you're sure that everything is fine, we can go now."

"Yes, of course."

He parked the car and we both got out. He was at my side in an instant. I was almost hyperventilating. But not much until he placed his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"I'm just doing the best I could," he said.

"Great," I mumbled. I don't know if he heard me but he just chuckled.

We entered the building and got on the elevator. I pushed the third floor button and then Edward let go.

"I'm just going to grab something in my apartment then we'll go to Ethan's, okay?" I said to Edward. He nodded.

I got out the elevator, hoping Edward won't follow so he won't see what mess I have in my apartment. But he was right behind me, following silently. Dang. I'm going to flush.

"Wow. Nice place you got here," he commented, once we were inside.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Do you like living on your own?"

"Yes. No curfews and everything. It's like my own little world, you know. I don't like to live with my mom. You know how she is. She'll find every way possible to torture me," I explained.

"Torture?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I mean, like, forcing me to go to parties with people I don't know and stuff. I hate those," I said.

"I can't believe that your friends with Alice."

"She's all for the parties," we said together and made us laugh.

I got to my room and got my iPod. I need it when I'm hanging out with Ethan and his friends. They get so late and I have to put on my iPod so that I don't get drunk and be their sober escort **(A/N: Sober escort – the person escorting drunk people; the only sane person around)**. When I turned for the door, Edward was there. His hands were blocking my only exit and he was smiling that crooked grin. I had to look away, of course.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little breathless.

"I was going to do this." He cradled me in his arms and all I can do was scream.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"I wanted you to have a good ride to the elevator," he answered.

"Put me down, Edward," I said in a reasonable tone. He didn't, of course, and made his way in to the elevator.

Once we were inside, he looked down at me and said, "What floor?"

"Um, fifth."

He pressed the button easily, as if I weren't 110 pounds. But someone held the door to keep from closing. Oh no. This is not happening.

"I think you better put me down. Like, right now," I whispered to Edward. He seemed confused but he didn't let me go. That's when the girl of hell entered the elevator.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't see you there, Bella." Jessica Stanley. How many times have I said kill me now in this day? I mean it. I really do.

She was a little smaller than me so she had to look up a bit to see Edward. He was staring at us in confusion, shifting his head to me then to Jessica. Jessica, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot in front of us and wiggling her eyebrows as if she was a villain.

I whispered to Edward, "I think this is the best time to put me down." He did but he held me so close to his side that I was blushing like a tomato.

"And who is this?" Jessica asked with her voice almost angry.

"Jessica, this is Edward. Edward, Jessica." I motioned them who this is and this, still blushing.

Jessica held her hand out, as if to shake hands but Edward just looked at it – never letting go of my waist. So all she did was drop her hand.

There was an awkward silence that followed before the elevator ringed and we were on the fourth floor. Wow. Oh my gosh, this is the longest day ever.

"Um, I guess I'll see you around Jess." I literally ran to Ethan's apartment when we got out with Edward following. He kept pace with me easily. Then, before I know it, he grabbed my wrist and that stopped me. I turned to look at him – his eyes were boring into mine that I was already holding his shoulders to keep myself steady. Then he held on to my waist and pushed me to the nearest wall. I had no more escape to whatever he was doing and I really didn't know what to do. His face was so close to mine and al I have to do is lean in. It was really embarrassing to know that if you looked at us, we are clinging to each other in so many ways possible. I was about to close the distance between us but then someone was playing with the doorknob on Ethan's apartment.

The door opened and Ethan came out. "Bella?" he asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh no. What now? :D REVIEW!**


	9. Author's note

**Sorry for the long wait. I mean it, **_**long**_**. I'm so caught up with schoolwork and stuff that I haven't started the 9****th**** chapter. But . . .**

**Since I haven't been typing my next chapter to this story, I'm gonna write a new one! Check it out, okay?**

**I have a feeling that it would be much better than this story.**

**I'm done writing the story but I'm not yet typing it, so, maybe by the end of the week, I'll have it posted. : )**


End file.
